marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom Fagan (Earth-616)
an annual parade celebrating Halloween with a super-hero theme with intricate costumes and floats based on popular super-heroes . Given the nature of the parade, and Rutland's mystical connections, Fagan would frequently interact with many super-heroes. His first such encounter happened when he invited the Avengers to participate in the 11th Annual parade. The heroes made an appearance. However they were attacked by by both the Masters of Evil and the Lady Liberators, a group of female Avengers tricked into turning against their male comrades by The Enchantress disguised as Valkyrie . The following year, Fagan chose to not invite superheroes, instead simply asking the locals to cosplay as these. Previous year attendees Roy and Jean Thomas came back and asked Fagan about local legends surrounding Bald Mountain. The Thomases were both impressed and aghast at the creepy details provided by Fagan . When preparing for a later Halloween party, Tom's hospitality was exploited by Loki. Fagan unwittingly invited Loki in and the god of Mischief repaid him by putting Tom into his thrall. Loki then used Tom's home as a staging ground for a plot to use the The Absorbing Man against his stepbrother Thor, who foiled this plot . Later, Tom along with his party guests (all prominent comic book writers and artists) also got caught up in the Beast's battle against the Juggernaut, the latter of the two seemingly dying at the battle's end . These events appear to have overlapped with similar events occurring in a distant cosmoshttp://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_of_America_Vol_1_103. When Mantis detected trouble in Rutland, she convinced the Avengers to go investigate. This was a trap set by the Collector who was posing as Fagan during the 14th Annual parade in an another attempt to collect the Avengers. When Mantis and Swordsman revealed the truth and with the help of the real Tom Fagan (who had been captured, bound, gagged and left in the woods). The Avengers defeated the Collector. Following this battle, the Avengers left Loki (who at the time was in a mindless state) in the care of Tom Fagan . Loki soon regained his facilities and used his magic to make it appear that a parade attendee named Bunker was really the mindless Loki. When Bunker's identity was revealed, Tom was briefly held on kidnapping charges until he was able to make a call to the Avengers, and Iron Man was able to clear matters up with the authorities . Tom's current activities are unrevealed. The annual Halloween parade, however, endures. Most recently, Banshee and Husk took young Artie Maddicks, Franklin Richards and Leech to the parade . | Powers = None. | Abilities = Tom was skilled at organizing the annual Rutland Halloween Parade for years. He had great networking skills. | Strength = Average strength for a man of his age and build. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Tom would frequently wear costumes based on popular super-heroes, most commonly dressing up as Nighthawk of Earth-712 | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Based on a real life character, Tom Fagan (1932-2008) a writer that began organizing the annual Halloween parade in Rutland Vermond in the 1950's. Taking on a super-hero theme in the 1970's, his parade gained popularity through promotion in Marvel and DC publications, and would be featured in a number of stories. Although later years he was uninvolved with the parade, he was on the panel of judges in 2006, and 2007. He was slated to attend the 2008 parade, however he passed away on October 26, 2008 at age 76http://www.rutlandherald.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/20081023/NEWS04/810230395. * Tom Fagan and his parade has some notoriety as the first (albeit unofficial) Marvel and DC cross over. The stories featured in , and Justice League of America #109 all happening on the same night. * Tom was known for dressing up as Batman, as such when depicted in costume in Marvel Comics, he would be depicted as wearing a Nighthawk costume, as Nighthawk was originally a spoof on Batman. | Trivia = * Earth-616 contains Fagan Corners, Vermont, birthplace to Karen Page. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *DC Comics Database: Thomas Fagan (Earth-One) * Tom Fagan at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Historical Figures